oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Feud
Details Walkthrough Talk to Ali Morrisane in Al-Kharid Bazaar - look for quest sign. He will ask you a favor, he needs you to go and find his nephew, 'Ali' who lives in a small town southeast of Al Kharid called Pollnivneach. Don't forget your waterskins and desert robes. Buy the cap and the fake beard from Ali Morrisane for the disguise to be used later. Go to the little village of Pollnivneach which is southeast of Shantay pass. Note: If you see the huge wall you must go east and not west to enter the village it is ment to keep out george bush so he dosent fart there and cause global warming in there and by the way ms swanson is a fag. Starting in Pollnivneach Head to the southeast corner of the village, head into the bar, buy 3 beers from Ali the Barman, then talk to drunken Ali, he will ask for beer in return for information, so, one at a time give him the three beers. He will tell you that Ali Morrisane's nephew's disappearance may be linked to the gangs. Head west of the bar to a purple and yellow tent and talk to Ali the operator (this town has a thing with the name Ali.) You will ask him if the bandits give them back a camel would it end the feud. Now go and talk to any bandit in the north part of the town. You will also ask them about returning a camel from the Menaphites. Go to the discount camel store and ask to buy two camels. Offer the camel seller 500 coins, and if that doesn't work offer him 1000 coins. You will receive two camel receipts. Give the certificates for the camels back to both gangs, one to any bandit in the north part of town and the other to Ali the operator, but it doesn't help. Now you must join one of the gangs. Go and talk to Ali the operator again, and ask him if you can join his gang, he will want to test you to check if you are trustworthy enough and he will tell you to go and pickpocket 3 villagers. You joined the Menophites and now you must pickpocket 3 villagers. Picking the villagers' pockets *1st villager - easy, normal pickpocket. *2nd villager - Go back to Ali and ask for advice. He will tell you to distract them to pickpocket them. Go and talk to the street urchin northeast of the tent, and pay him 10 coins to distract a villager, then quickly pickpocket the villager with the flashing arrow above his head. *3rd - Now, once again head over to Ali, and he will give you an oak blackjack. Go back, knock out a villager, pickpocket them, and head back to Ali the operator. If it says you can't because someone may see you, just lure them away from a crowded area, or find a villager in an empty area. The second job. Now Ali the operator wants you to steal the mayor's wives jewelry from the safe in their villa. Ali the operator will give you a key to the front door. Use the fake beard with the cap you got from Ali Morrisane to make a disguise. You can also buy these items from the salesman in town (pot sign) if you didn't get them already. Put on your gloves and your disguise. Hide in the huge cactus nearby the mayor's villa. When it tells you it is safe to go in that nobody is home, use your key on the door to go in. Climb the stairs, Search the picture near the bed and discover the safe. You must click - 1,1,2,3,5,8 on the dial. The dial looks like a clock face and the numbers correspond to a clock. Number one is the first position to the right of the 12 o'clock position. Once the combination is entered, the safe will open and you will take the jewels. The third job Give the jewels to Ali and he requests you find the traitor. Talk to a Menophites Thug gang member about it and he says "it must be Traitorous Ali". Go back to the Ali the operator and you're asked to kill him. Now go talk to the barman to find out that the beer on the table belongs to the traitor. Go talk to the old hag up the hill to the west of the town and she will make a poison for you if you get her a snake and some camel dung. Now go to the kebab seller and ask for his hot sauce. Take this to the camel shop and use it on the food trough. Some dung appears - use a bucket on it. You might get green dung, this is not the type you want, and it is totally random which dung you get so keep trying. You want the nice brown dung. (Note: the camel automatically eats from the trough after hot sauce is poured into it, dung appears a few seconds after.). Now go around the back of the pub and put some coins in the snake charmers money pot. He will give you a whistle and a basket. Use the whistle with a desert snake, which can be found west of Ali the operator and the snake should automatically go into the bucket if it works. If it's not automatic, use the bucket on the woozy snake. Take the dung and the basket with the snake to Ali the Hag on the hill just past the general store salesman, north of the Menaphites tent, and she'll give you some poison to kill Traitorous Ali.. Go to the pub and ask the bartender about Traitorous Ali. He tells you it's his beer on the table and he went to go to the toilet a few minutes ago. Use the poison on the table with the beer and go then back to Ali the Operator. Finishing up Ali the operator now tells you to talk to their leader (he magically appears outside the tent). You decide to kill the leader as he's just a little crazy with world domination schemes! A level 75 man appears to fight you, swiftly kill him. Talk to a villager and they are angry with you for unbalancing the balance of power and will tell you that you need to deal with the bandit leader too. He's just northwest of the village (just near the bandit side of village) Talk to the bandit leader and you will tell him to leave town or else, the bandit leader tries to pay you but you're firm about him leaving. He will not leave without a fight. Now kill the level 72 big man the bandit leader summons. Talk to the villagers, they are still ungrateful! Next, talk to the mayor, he is a little more grateful about the results of your deeds. He will tell you of Ali Morrisane's nephew. Now go back to Ali Morrisane to claim the reward. Reward *1 quest point *Willow Blackjack *15K thieving xp *Desert disguise *500 coins *Adamant scimitar (Adamant scimitar gotten as drop from Bandit Champion) beer (gotten by telling the barteder the beer is piosined Category:Quests